thelastofusdatafandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Johnson
|ethnicity = Caucasian-American|hair color = Blonde|eye color = Blue|occupation = Actress, voice actress, motion capture actress, singer|employer = Naughty Dog|years_active = 1990-present|notable_work = The Last of Us Left Behind Part II One Night Live|characters_portrayed = Ellie (The Last of Us, Left Behind, One Night Live, Part II)|wikipedia = Ashley Johnson|imdb = Ashley Johnson|instagram = ashleythejohnson|twitter = TheVulcanSalute}}Ashley Suzanne Johnson (born August 9, 1983) is an American actress and voice actress who is best known for voicing Peter Shepherd in the Jumanji TV Series, Gretchen Grundler in Disney's Recess, Terra in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! and Gwen Tennyson in the Ben 10 franchise since Alien Force. She is a two-time BAFTA award-winner for her voice-overs, and is a cast member on the web-based Dungeons & Dragons show Critical Role . She is also a star in the live action drama Blindspot as FBI forensic specialist Patterson. Career Johnson provided the English voice and motion capture for Ellie in The Last of Us due to how she was a "strong and independent character". Neil Druckmann instantly felt she was right for the role, subsequently using her in auditions with actors playing Joel to discover the right person with the best chemistry for her, which was ultimately Troy Baker.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0l7LzC_h8I Grounded: Making The Last of Us] (Accessed 12 November, 2017) Reportedly, the auditionee before Troy actually pushed Johnson to the ground while in character; the event flustered Johnson, who almost retaliated. When Baker walked in, he noticed how Johnson was forcing her smile, instantly feeling a need to take care of her. Subsequently, such fueled into the audition, convincing Johnson that Baker was right to place opposite her.When Ellie met Joel (Accessed 13 November 2017) For the release of the Remastered edition, she, Troy Baker and Neil Druckmann provided an insight in to their thought process and discussions when shooting the cinematic scenes for the game. Johnson remarked how there was just a yellow tape when her and Troy role played the scene where Joel and Ellie have to flee Pittsburgh. She laughed in memory of how they just stepped over it and the producers had to emphasize that they were dropping over fifty feet, not stepping over a ledge. She and Baker were also placed in a cart to recreate the motions of moving in water, both agreeing it "was pretty scary". Johnson later claimed over commentary of the game of how she "came home with loads of bruises" after finishing the Winter chapter due to having been kicked and slammed during her character's near-death scenes. Neil Druckmann also passed comment of how he "didn't know what she was channeling" when acting out her character's murder of fellow actor Nolan North's character David. Johnson jokingly claimed she has "a lot of anger built up inside" her.See in game commentary In regards to having the opportunity to work with North, as he is famous for being "the closest thing video games have to a bona fide actor", Johnson remarked he "was as good as they say" and that she was "so lucky" to work along side him when they were on set. Johnson also said one her favorite scenes was when David and Ellie briefly fight in the cell, Johnson citing she "likes the dark stuff".See the in game commentary of The Last of Us Remastered Johnson also became famous for hitting many people on set during the action scenes, namely Reuben Langdon (who played the character of James) and W. Earl Brown (who played the character of Bill).In game commentary on the Remastered edition With the reveal of a sequel to The Last of Us, entitled The Last of Us Part II, in December 2016, Johnson is set to reprise her role as a 19-year old Ellie. Polygon - Ellie returns in new Last of Us At the Q&A panel afterwards, she remarked how she was overjoyed to be working on the sequel. She also admitted that she did sing a rendition of "Through the Valley" herself and how she was very nervous in doing so. Druckmann commented that they had to bring in a professional voice coach to ensure Johnson "sounded worse" and to ensure it was "Ellie's voice, not Ashley's". She also reportedly cried upon learning of the initial plot for The Last of Us Part II from Druckmann, citing it was due to how attached she had become to the characters.PSX Panel At PSX 2017, Johnson and Baker performed a duet together in their roles as Joel and Ellie respectively. She later discussed the game with Johnson and other actors for The Last of Us Part II, though kept story details vague, although she did remark on how attached she had become to Ellie; more so than any other character she had played.The Last of Us Part II: PSX 2017 Gallery 11926T1 mocap 0005-610x400.jpg|Troy and Ashley in mo-cap suits. File:PSXTroyandAshley.png|Ashley and Troy performing at PSX 2017. References External links * Ashley Johnson at the Internet Movie Database * Ashley Johnson Biography de:Ashley Johnson Category:Voice actors Category:Real world